


say all the words

by fakeclover



Series: scrapped valentines [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Gen, platonic declaration of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeclover/pseuds/fakeclover
Summary: 5:21 PMjunmyeon: i love ypu





	say all the words

**Author's Note:**

> this is part one of a series of fics i wanted to write for everyone who doesn't have a good time on valentine's day. it's a bs day, you're not alone. i'm very late but here we go!
> 
> 🎶 the fic title is a fragment of a line borrowed from girl x friend' by exo

Junmyeon had accidentally deep-cleaned half of his room before he managed to convince himself to not retype the message for the hundredth time—and to send it. He'd searched online for a cuter way to tell him, or a smoother, funnier one, before he realised how deflective that would make it.  
Sending the text left him feeling raw and unhinged, even more so than the lone heart emoji he forced himself to text to Minseok twice a month.

Junmyeon was bad at conveying feelings, especially those he was on his own with, in territory no social script existed for, that he'd never witnessed in his family. He'd been grateful when Minseok had told him to cut down on unexpected gifts and unasked favours to the people he liked, had taught him to balance it out, to ask if it was appropriate, wanted. To shift more towards language to show his gratitude and appreciation. He could have consulted Minseok on this, too, should have, hadn't been able to work through the guilt of not having told Minseok yet, although they were inarguably closer. Hadn't wanted him to feel less shiny or exciting, or compare himself to Sehun at all.

Junmyeon hadn't figured out yet if Sehun was a whirlwind of warmth and distraction that would leave him behind in the mess of his own life next month or next year. He only knew it was fine to feel differently about people, to appreciate what made Sehun a flighty ray of sunshine, sometimes catching Junmyeon in its piercing summer heat light, whereas Minseok felt like a cat curled tight around his heart, weighing him down comfortably and getting fur all over him.  
It just felt right today, and Junmyeon had wanted to make use of the flutter of elation a dream had left him with.

By the time the other half of his room, the kitchen and the bathroom were so clean Minseok's responses to his cleaning achievement pictures consisted merely of side-eye emojis, he was slowly running out of options to avoid checking the answer he'd heard coming in only minutes later. He debated cleaning the windows, the stain library their couch had accumulated over the years, the spaces between the kitchen tiles if he could find another toothbrush. Junmyeon ended up shoving his phone between the couch cushions and scrubbing the bathroom walls.

He heard his phone's muffled ping when he returned to the living room, sweating a little and pulling off the cleaning gloves that felt too moist on his skin to not have tears. Another ping, the one he'd set for Sehun, followed as he fished for the device between the couch cushions. It made him anxious, that he was still texting him, that Jongdae wasn't home yet, couldn't screen his texts and tell him they were fine, Sehun and him.  
Junmyeon cursed when his phone screen acted up as he touched it with still too moist fingers, made a detour to the kitchen to wipe his hands and the screen dry, took a deep breath and opened the message thread.

 

**5:21 PM**  
junmyeon: i love ypu

The typo almost punched the air out of him again, and he wanted to curl up in his bed and go to sleep, preferably for an entire week or two. He murmured an 'it's okay', breathed, repeated it a few times before scrolling down.

 

**5:24 PM**  
[one missed call]

**5:27 PM**  
sehun: junmyeonnie 😂😂  
sehun: did you mean "I lpve ypu"  
sehun: ilu is safer to type, for future reference  
sehun: will pray for your spelling skills tonight 🙏

**9:51 PM**  
sehun: kyungsoo said i was insensitive and shouldn't have teased you. i'm sorry, please come back

**10:13 PM**  
🐽  
[image]

 

Sehun had sent him one of his selfies with a silly angle, nose so prominently turned up the pig nose emoji was justified. Then he saw the finger hearts, the small pink sparkly 'ilu2' in the bottom corner. Felt his head heat up, his stomach light and floaty.  
"It's okay," he said to himself, "we're okay." Deleted the reminders to tell Sehun he loved him, courageously set another one for Minseok, a few weeks from tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> tell your friends you love them!! thanks to my friend who helped me figure out sehun's reply.  
> ty for reading 💌  
> please let me know if it made you feel anything
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/fakeclover) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/fakeclover)


End file.
